Bittersweet Dishonesty
by easilyobsessed
Summary: Two Marriages, Two Affairs… The happy couples Brooke and Lucas, and Haley and Nathan meet up after not seeing each other for three years and scandal unfolds. Can the Marriages survive this shameful insanity?
1. Chapter 1

_Two Marriages, Two Affairs… The happy couples Brooke and Lucas, and Haley and Nathan meet up after not seeing each other for three years and scandal unfolds. Can the Marriages survive this shameful insanity? This is a Brucas and Naley and sort of Brathan and Laley._

_Ok so this is a new story, and I want to write it but only if people are reading. Believe me this is not some attempt to get reviews, however I have two other stories going right now so I really, like really need to know if you guys are reading this so like I hate to say this but if I don't get reviews I don't want to continue the story only because I would rather focus my time on my other stories that I know people are reading. So if you could please tell me thoughts I like would seriously appreciate it. I hate to be demanding but please. But at least read and enjoy…_

"Lucas… baby… wake up." Brooke stood next to a sleeping Lucas whispering in his ear.

Lucas didn't wake up.

"Lucas Brooding Scott." Brooke said getting a little annoyed and hitting him on the shoulder.

"mm, what?" he asked her, picking his head up from the pillow and adjusting his eyes to the light.

"Aw, you're so cute." She said running her hands through his messed up hair.

"You woke me up to tell me I'm cute? I mean I'm flattered Brooke but don't you think I already know that?" He asked her, talking to her as if he were the king of the world.

"Whoa, try not to get too full of yourself there." She said taking a step back "and no that is not why I woke you up." She said. She crossed her arms and leaned to one side.

"Then why did you wake me up?" he asked her.

"Nathan and Haley get here today." Brooke said, Haley and Nathan were also married and they had moved to New York for awhile so Haley could follow her singing career, but now they were moving to California., which happened to be where Brooke and Lucas lived.

"I was aware of this." Lucas said sinking back down into the bed.

"Lucas!" Brooke said climbing onto the bed and straddling him "we haven't seen them in three years, this is a pretty freaking big deal if you ask me…and… I mean aren't you excited?" she asked him laying her arms on his chest.

"Of course I am, but are we throwing them a party, at…" he looked at the clock "8:23 in the morning?" he asked her taking her hands into his.

"Well, no but we need to like get food, I mean we are making dinner tonight aren't we? God I don't know I just couldn't sleep and I hate it when you can sleep and I can't." Brooke said pouting.

"Alright, fine how about you and I go get some breakfast and then we can go grocery shopping. Does that sound good?" he asked her.

"That's sounds perfect." She said a little seductively, and she leaned down and kissed Lucas quickly before she got drawn back into bed with him.

"Aw, I was hoping I could get you back into bed." Lucas said.

"Those powers belong to me, come on did you fall asleep during power class?" she asked him "let's get on the ball here Lucas, now get up." She said hitting him playfully before getting off of him and walking over to the closet to pick out something to wear.

"Let's go naked today." Lucas said smiling at Brooke.

"Obviously you didn't fall asleep in how to get arrested 101 class did you?" she asked him.

"Obviously I think you're hot." Lucas said.

"Smooth." Brooke said turning back to her clothes and taking out white gauchos and a blue top. "I'm going to go change; you get your brooding self out of bed and ready to go." Brooke said hitting him on the chest as she walked by him into the bathroom. "Love you." She said.

"You too." Lucas said laughing to himself.

* * *

"How much longer until we get there?" Haley asked Nathan, the two of them were seated in first class seats on the first flight to California.

"Haley, we just took off, it's going to be awhile." Nathan said.

"Right, yeah right well" she said taking deep breaths between each word "I'm just not a big fan of this whole plane, flying being in the air thing." She said. They hit a brief spot of turbulence and Haley instinctively grabbed Nathan's hand.

"We're going down." Haley said raising her voice.

"Haley." Nathan said laughing at her, but slightly embarrassed that she had just said that so loud. "We are not going down." He held her hand a little tighter.

"yeah yeah I know, how much longer until we get there again?" she asked him turning to face him.

"I don't know probably…" he was starting to say something but Haley put her hand over his mouth.

"No! I don't want to know, maybe if I just do something to get my mind off of all of this I can relax or something." She said facing forward again "got any ideas?" she asked him.

"I can think of something." He said placing a hand on her upper-leg causing her to jump a little bit.

"Nathan, no not on a plane." She said looking at him like he had just escaped from an insane asylum.

"Ok, it was just a suggestion. You could try writing a song." He said.

"Yeah… I suppose I could, I'll call it How I died, plane crash over Wyoming… I don't even know if we fly over Wyoming." Haley said just as the co-pilot came on over the inter-com.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we may be experiencing some turbulence in the next few

minutes here, the captain will do his best to try to avoid it, but until then please remain seated until the captain has turned off the seat belt sign." Then his voice went away.

Haley gulped "of course the one flight I get on turns out to be the _death_ flight." Haley said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Just think California here we come, you know you love that song." Nathan said.

Haley cautiously looked over at him without saying anything. They sat in silence for a few moments and Haley started to hum/mumble the tune to California, as they hit spot of turbulence she tightened her grip on Nathan's hand and hummed a little louder.

Nathan smiled to him self and looked out the window.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were walking down the many different isles of the grocery store trying to decide what to buy. Whenever the two of them went shopping together it was an epic even, everything always looked good and even if it didn't they would find out some purpose it might serve in some random situation that would probably never happen.

"Ooh, cookies." Brooke said excitedly to Lucas as they turned into the cookie/cracker isle.

"Naturally." Lucas said under his breath.

"Hey I heard that, now would you stop the cart, we have some major decisions to make right now." She said.

"Ok." He said stopping and looking at the wall of cookies that surrounded them.

"Oreos?" he asked her.

"Or mint milanos?" she replied.

"Both." He said.

"What the hell." She said throwing her hands up in the air as Lucas got the cookies.

"Oh my god." Brooke said, she walked down the isle a little way and on one of the shelves.

"I spy, whipped cream." Brooke said grabbing it and running back to Lucas "you remember all the fun that we found with one can of whipped cream?" she asked him leaning against his chest.

"I'll never forget." He said.

Brooke dropped it in the cart "oops." She shrugged "I guess it's a sign." She said smiling.

"Must be." Lucas said pulling her closer to him and kissing her.

"Cooties, cooties." A random little boy ran up to Brooke and Lucas, they broke apart and exchanged glances.

"That girl has cooties." The little boy said.

"No you do." Brooke said.

"Brooke." Lucas shoved her a little.

"I'm telling my mommy!" he said stomping his feet and running away.

Brooke looked at Lucas "run, run, RUN!" she said shoving him and the cart away, Laughing the whole time.

* * *

"California HERE WE ARE!" Haley yelled running out of the airport with her bags and dropping them on the ground and jumping up and down. Nathan slowly walked up to her lugging more bags.

"God it feels so good to get off that plane and out of the airport." Haley said.

"So are you ready to check out our new apartment, the movers should already be there." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Brooke and Lucas tonight." Haley said. "Should I call them I mean we have no idea where they live or anything…"

"Haley, let's just go to our apartment and take some time to chill." Nathan said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We live here now; we can see Brooke and Lucas all the time." Nathan said.

"Your right, I guess I'm just excited and nervous I mean I haven't seen either of them in three years, sure we've kept in touch with calls and emails but… three years is a long time." Haley said.

"I know, but its ok everything is going to be fine." Nathan said "this will all be great." He said.

"Your right, ok let's go to our new home." She said picking up her bags again and the two of them headed to a taxi.

* * *

"Lucas Scott how the hell do you make this past stuff I don't know how to pronounce?" she yelled, because she was in the kitchen and he was in their room.

"I don't know." He yelled back.

"Well can you come here and help me so that we aren't having a yelling fest?" she asked him still yelling.

"no." he yelled back, he was trying to get her going.

Brooke sighed and then took in a deep breath "Whipped Cream is now going in the trash can." She yelled. "3, 2, 1" she said aloud to herself and Lucas was in the kitchen.

"What's this you're trying to make?" he asked her.

"Oh, how nice of you to grace me with your presence." Brooke said.

"What's this you need help with?" he asked her.

"Making this pasta stuff, maybe we should just order food and tell them we cooked it." Brooke said smiling at her idea.

"We did not just spend 200 and something on food to not cook for them." Lucas said.

"Speaking of them, maybe we should call or something, I mean they don't know how to get here." Brooke said.

"You're changing the subject but that's a good idea." Lucas said. "You call, I'll do the pasta" he said.

"Great." She kissed him quickly and went off to find her phone. She found Nathan's number and dialed it.

After a few rings he picked it up.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Nathan, it's me the one and only Brooke." She said jumping onto her bed like this was girl talk or something.

"Oh, hey." He said getting slightly happier.

"So, are you all here, at your new apartment is everything ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we're here and everything is great, the apartment is really nice." Nathan said.

"Good, so when are you coming over for dinner… or correction when are Lucas and I coming to pick you up for dinner?" she asked him.

"We do have a car Brooke, it got here." He said.

"Well excuse me for trying to be hostly and nice." Brooke said "you can walk your ass's here for all I care." Brooke said jokingly.

"Ok, alright we'll take the ride." Nathan said giving in.

"Ha I win." She smiled.

"So I guess that means your going to need to know where we live." Nathan said.

'That might be helpful." Brooke smiled.

"I would tell you but I don't really know where we live." Nathan said.

Brooke laughed a little "well can you put Haley on the phone then?" she said.

"She's a little crazy right now, but ok." Nathan said, Brooke heard him call Haley on the other line and after a few seconds she answered.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" Haley asked her, breathing sort of hard.

"Is everything ok over there?" Brooke asked her.

"Oh, yeah I've just been running around the house with the movers trying to unpack and stuff." Haley said.

"Oh, fun. Ok well your useless husband doesn't even know where you guys live, so I was wondering if you could tell me so that I can pick you guys up tonight. We are having dinner at our house." Brooke said.

"Um, yeah ok. Here, can I call you back in a minute, I... I'm just really busy right now." Haley said.

"Sure." Brooke said.

"Ok, bye" Haley said.

"Bye." Brooke closed her phone and looked dazed at Haley's current situations

* * *

A few hours later…

"Brooke we have a problem." Lucas said, he was in the kitchen making lots of different foods.

"What, you can't find a place to hide the whipped cream?" she asked him coming out of their room and down into the kitchen, putting her earrings on.

"Wow, you look hot." Lucas said seeing her; she was wearing a black tube top with jeans and pink pumps.

"And that's a problem because…" she said smiling after putting her other earring on.

"No, ok the problem is that we can't leave the food here by itself." Lucas said.

"It's not going to run away." Brooke said.

"It's not done cooking" Lucas said.

"Oh, right… well I'll just go by myself. Their apartment is right next to one of my favorite stores so I know how to get there." Brooke said.

"Ok, problem solved. See that's why I love you." Lucas said pulling her over to him and kissing her.

"It's why I love myself too. Ha just kidding. I guess I should go now." She said "I'm nervous." She said.

"Don't be. It's not like we haven't talked to them or anything. We've kept in touch." Lucas said.

"I know, but it's just awkward." Brooke said.

"Just go be Brooke, and everything will be fine." Lucas said.

"Ok, I'm going to go now." She said still standing there.

"Are you waiting for me to stop you or something?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just mentally preparing myself." She said.

"Ok." Lucas said pretending to not think she was crazy. A few more moments of silence passed.

"Alright, I'm ready now." She said "I'll be back with Nathan and Haley." She said

Kissing Lucas quickly before walking out to her car. Lucas looked out the window and watched her back out of their driveway and then he went back to his cooking.

* * *

"Nathan do I look ok?" Haley asked him walking out of their room into the living room full of boxes.

"As always." He said.

"Thanks, god I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean Lucas and I are, or used to be, but we still are, god I don't know but we're best friends." Haley said.

"So everything is going to be fine. This isn't that weird." Nathan got up and walked over to Haley placing his hands on her hips.

"Kind of not in the mood right now." Haley said.

"Seems to be the theme for today." Nathan said under his breath.

"Well sorry, god." She said.

"Aw, Haley I was just joking. Hey I get that your nervous." He said. "Just don't let it overcome you." Nathan said.

"I know your right. I just can't help it." She said letting her head fall against Nathan's chest.

"I wonder if Brooke is still the same old Brooke." Haley said.

"Haley, it's not like we haven't talked to them, and yeah she still is." Nathan said.

There was a knock on their door.

"Speak of the devil." Haley said "come with me." Haley said dragging Nathan behind her.

Haley opened the door and Brooke immediately jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh my god! Haley James Scott, you are like my favorite singer like ever." Brooke said imitating a teenage fan.

"Definitely still the same." Haley said quietly to Nathan.

"Sorry, I had to do that." Brooke said "come here my sort of brother in law." Brooke said hugging Nathan.

"Brooke." Nathan said shaking his head.

"What? Stop looking at me like that you two." Brooke said barging past them both into the apartment.

"Oh, Brooke it's really messy you shouldn't see it like this." Haley said.

"Wow, tutor girl living it up. This place is tight." Brooke said.

"Did you just say tight?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah shut up" Brooke said.

"Ok" Nathan put his hands up in the air as a sort of surrendering sign.

"Alright. It's been decided Lucas and I are stealing this apartment. You can steal our crap house." Brooke said.

"Brooke I've seen pictures of your house it's not crap." Haley said.

"I know, but I like this place better. I think I'm like living space ADD or something." Brooke said.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Nathan said

"Hey!" Brooke said hitting him on the arm. "Who is picking you up and taking you over to her house for dinner?" she asked him.

"Brooke Scott is." Nathan said.

"That's right." Brooke said "god how do you live with this guy?" Brooke asked Haley.

"That's a tough one." Haley said smiling.

"Alright, enough of the apartment seeing. Let's go eat some food. Lucas and I have been slaving over a hot stove all day long." Brooke said linking arms with Nathan on one side and Haley on the other.

"Show us the way." Haley said.

_There you have it, cliffhanger sort of… again please tell me what you think it is like super important to whether or not I want to continue this story…sorry about this again… but please review. Ok um coming up possibly is the dinner, reuniting stuff the affairs won't come for a few chapters… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys sorry it took me awhile to get this out, although I do think I will continue with this story, thanks for the review please review just so I know if you all are still interested in it because it's hard to update. Ok I'll try to update sooner next time please read and enjoy…_

"Guess who's here?" Brooke said in a high pitched voice, entering her house with Nathan and Haley close behind.

"I'm coming." Lucas said, and a few seconds later he was in the front hallway hugging Nathan and Haley.

"It's so good to see you Lucas; we really shouldn't have gone so long without seeing each other." Haley said.

"I know, that's not what we used to be like." Lucas replied.

"Boring." Brooke coughed out.

"What was that?" Lucas asked her smiling.

"What? Oh nothing is the food ready yet, I'm starving." Brooke said.

"You eat?" Nathan asked her shocked.

"Shut your fat face." Brooke said walking past everyone and into the kitchen.

"The food's already on the table Brooke." Lucas said and Brooke stopped and turned around.

"Nice." Brooke said "well let's eat then." She finished.

Haley, Brooke, Nathan and Lucas all sat down at the table and started to get their food.

"so guys… what should we talk about, I mean is there something that friends who haven't seen each other in three years are supposed to talk about?" Brooke asked them.

"Maybe why they haven't seen each other in three years." Haley said.

"That makes things awkward though" Brooke said and then there was a silence at the table "and I just made things awkward." She added.

"It was just complicated; we were one opposite sides of what seemed like the world." Haley said.

"Don't be so dramatic Haley." Brooke said.

"Ok well the truth is that it was pretty much my fault." Haley said.

"What? Haley no it wasn't." Lucas said.

"I mean my singing career made it pretty hard for me to just leave." Haley said putting her fork down, suddenly not in the mood to eat.

"Haley we could have come out there, it's no one's fault." Lucas said.

"Actually it's all our faults; we're just too damn lazy to see each other." Nathan said.

"Yeah totally." Brooke replied.

"Well that won't ever happen again because now Nathan and I live here." Haley said.

"I know, guys this is going to be so fun. Lucas and I can take you to all of our favorite places and plus I'll look so cool having Haley around. You being a celebrity and all." Brooke said.

"I'm not a celebrity" Haley said like Brooke was crazy for mentioning it.

"You are in my book." Nathan said.

"Aw thanks." Haley said nudging Nathan and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well Lucas and I can be cute too, we'll just make out." Brooke said.

"Ok sorry." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Lucas asked everyone.

"I don't know I'm pretty tired, with the moving and plane terrors." Haley said.

"God don't remind me, she was freaking out like crazy." Nathan said.

"Yeah it was _scary_" Haley said with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Haley I never knew that you didn't like planes." Brooke said "see there's always something new to learn about a person."

"That's very true." Nathan said.

"Oh my god, guys this pasta is so good." Haley said, she had been so side-tracked she hadn't even eaten anything yet.

"Thanks." Lucas said.

"No, thank you." Haley said.

"Anyway, what are we going to do tonight? Because I'm not letting you two say your going home when your tired… we all know it means you just want to have sex." Brooke said.

"Did anyone ever teach you table talk manners?" Haley asked her.

"No." Brooke laughed "why where'd you take lessons?" Brooke asked her jokingly.

"Ok, shut up." Haley said trying not to smile "it's just that people don't normally talk about sex while their eating dinner." Haley sort of whispered.

"They do if their horny." Brooke said, that got Nathan laughing but Lucas and Haley were just exchanging glances with each other and shooting looks and Brooke and Nathan.

"Sorry." Brooke and Nathan said in unison.

"It was just a joke." Brooke added after that looking down at her pasta

An awkward silence crept into the room for a few moments before Brooke couldn't contain herself and she burst out laughing.

"Oh, sorry… sorry. I'm done." She said waving her hands through the air to calm her self down.

"soo…" Lucas said trying to change the subject "nice weather today."

"See now there's nice table conversation matter." Haley said.

"Oh come on, you would rather talk about the lame ass weather then sex?" Brooke asked Haley raising her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter which one you want to talk about, you just do the polite thing." Haley said raising her eyebrows back at Brooke in response.

"Whatever." Brooke smiled knowing she was right "back to my point, I think that tonight we should watch a movie." Brooke said "if you two are so tired then you can stay here and we can all do something… not tiring." She finished.

"Ok, what movie?" Nathan asked her.

"I don't know there's so many choices." Brooke said getting excited "let's go look." Brooke said to everyone getting out of her chair.

"I'm still eating." Lucas said.

"Yeah me too." Haley said.

"Well then Nathan looks like you got stuck with me." Brooke said "now come on." She ran into the living room Nathan following behind.

"Alright now what do we want, comedy? Action? Drama?" Brooke asked him looking through the cabinet with all the movies.

"I don't know something good." Nathan said standing behind Brooke and looking at their DVD's.

"Please, Nathan everything we own is good." Brooke said like she was the queen of good movies.

"Oh yeah, and what's this?" he asked her taking out titanic.

"Oh" she said getting jokingly defensive "you are not calling Titanic a bad movie." Brooke said.

"And what if I am?" he said challenging her.

"It is like one of my all time favorite movies ever, you can't… it's just so good, dude we are so watching this tonight." Brooke said.

"No we're not." Nathan said placing the DVD behind his back.

"Nathan that is my baby, you need to give it to me now or I will kill you." Brooke said holding out her hand expecting him to give it to her.

"You really think you could handle jail Brooke?" Nathan asked her.

"Just give me the movie." She said reaching to grab it but Nathan moved out of her way.

"Nathan!" she said grabbing his arm to try to reach the movie while Nathan laughed at her efforts.

"Fine I will just go tell my husband to beat you up." Brooke said starting to walk into the kitchen but Nathan took her hand and pulled her back.

"Alright, fine I'll give it to you." Nathan said handing to her.

"Ha, I always win." Brooke said smiling.

"God your such a brat." Nathan said.

"Shut up." She said hitting him on the stomach as Lucas and Haley walked in "Lucas" she whined walking over to him "Nathan just called me a brat." Brooke said pouting.

"Do we need to separate you two?" Haley asked them.

"No." Nathan said.

"Then can we all sit down and watch the movie quietly?" Haley asked them both.

"I guess." Brooke said dramatically.

"Good now what did we decide on?" Haley asked them.

"Only the best." She said aiming that one at Nathan "titanic."

"I love that movie." Haley said clapping her hands together while Lucas and Nathan both sighed and sat down on the two big reclining chairs in the living room.

"Uh!" Brooke said offended "well I guess Haley and are sitting together then." Brooke said.

"Guess so." Lucas said.

"Fine." Brooke said putting the DVD in and pressing play then jumping onto the couch next to Haley.

"Do you like know all the lines?" Haley asked her.

"Oh totally." Brooke said smiling "does it make you cry every time?" Brooke asked her back.

"Oh my god yes." Haley said "it's like amazing." Haley said.

"This is ridiculous." Nathan said under his breath.

"Tell me about it." Lucas replied.

"Um it's starting, so shut up." Brooke said shooting an evil glare at Lucas and Nathan.

* * *

The movie ended and both Haley and Brooke had tear-stained faces.

"Alright, movies over let's go." Nathan said to Haley.

"That may be the longest movie ever." Lucas said.

"It was so good." Brooke chocked out "I mean why'd jack have to die, he was so cute with her." Brooke said.

"I need to get you away from her." Nathan said eying Brooke and taking Haley's hand.

"Well thanks for dinner guys." Haley said.

"Oh, yeah we should all do lunch tomorrow or something." Brooke said getting up and sitting on Lucas's lap.

"Yeah but Nathan and I have to unpack at some point." Haley said.

"We should definitely do lunch tomorrow." Nathan said dreading the idea of unpacking.

Brooke and Lucas exchanged glances and smiled, thinking back to when they moved into their house.

"Well have fun, bye guys." Haley and Nathan said starting to leave talking about who was going to drive

"Wait." Haley said "we didn't drive here." Haley said.

"Aw crap we have to drive them home." Brooke said.

"See, I knew you would regret giving us a ride." Nathan said.

"Whatever, come on Lucas." Brooke said taking his hand and hauling him up "let's go."

"Brooke, I'm tired." Lucas said.

"Well I don't care, come on." Brooke said dragging him behind her and out the door with Nathan and Haley behind them.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into their apartment and Nathan quickly collapsed onto their bed.

Haley sort of laughed at how tired he looked and she crawled on top of him lying her head down on his chest.

"Well that was an interesting reunion." She said staring at his blue shirt.

"Yeah." Nathan muttered.

"You ok?" she tilter her head so she could look at him.

"Just tired." He said. "I almost fell asleep during that movie."

"Did you really hate it that much?" Haley asked him.

"Oh… I mean it had its moments." Nathan lied but he just didn't want to upset Haley.

"Uh huh, ok whatever." Haley said nodding her head, knowing that he was lying. She slowly got off of him and rolled over to her side of the bed.

"Wow, it's our first night in the new apartment." Haley said realizing she had never slept in this bed in this apartment.

"Yeah." Nathan muttered again.

"Well good night I guess." Haley said feeling awkward.

"Yeah." He said turning around and turning off the light, Nathan didn't know why but all he could think about right then was Brooke…

"Yeah." Haley whispered turning off her light.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas got back to their apartment and saw all the dishes that needed to be done.

"I call not it on the dishes." Brooke said raising her hand in the air.

"No way, you're helping me with this one." Lucas said wrapping his arms around her waist and moving her towards the kitchen table where all the plates were.

"Wait I don't want to." She said trying to slip away from him but he still held her tight.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked her.

"Oh you know, to go slip into something a little more comfortable." Brooke said deviously smiling.

"Don't worry I'll be back." She whispered into Lucas's ears before running off into their room.

Lucas started to put gather the dishes and wash them and he kept doing that for about five minutes when Brooke hadn't come back.

"Brooke" he yelled walking into their room, he opened the door and saw Brooke sitting on the bed wearing some "revealing" lingerie.

"Took you long enough." Brooke said.

"The dishes aren't going to do themselves." Lucas said.

"Yeah well I'm not going to do myself either." Brooke smiled.

Lucas let out a small chuckle "funny Brooke." He said.

"I know now get over here, the dishes can wait until tomorrow and I can't." Brooke whined.

"Oh but the dishes really can't wait until tomorrow." Lucas said "look it'll take me like ten minutes, I'll be right back." Lucas said starting to walk away but then he turned back and looked at Brooke "you know they could be done in five minutes if you joined me." He said.

Brooke rolled her eyes "fine." Brooke got out of bed and followed Lucas into the kitchen.

Lucas turned the water on started to wash the dishes.

"We do have a dishwasher." Brooke said putting her hands on his shoulder and leaning over him.

"I know, I'm just rinsing. Now would you please help me?" he asked her flicking some of the water on his hands onto her.

"Uh! fine." Brooke huffed.

Brooke grabbed a plate and shoved Lucas away from the sink.

"Whoa calm down." Lucas said.

"Whatever." Brooke said waiting till he went and got more cups and then she grabbed the water sprayer and when he got back she sprayed him.

"Brooke!" he said stepping back a little shocked that she did that.

"hah, now we're even." She said.

"I would hardly call us even." Lucas said grabbing a cup and putting a little water in it.

"Lucas you wouldn't." Brooke said trying to move out of his way but he grabbed her arm and poured the water over her head.

"You know what this means don't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He sighed "now there's water all over the floor."

"no." she hit him on the arm playfully "water fight." She smiled.

"I call the sprayer." He said grabbing it.

"Wait that's not fair you get like a water gun and I get a cup." Brooke said.

"Too bad." He said starting to spray her.

"No." Brooke screamed running out of the kitchen. Lucas let the water sprayer go and ran after her into their bedroom.

He tackled her onto the bed. Brooke screamed as the fell onto the bed.

"Oh you're so going to pay." Brooke said quickly before Lucas pressed his lips against hers.

They kissed passionately and then Lucas pulled away waiting to see what Brooke would say.

"aww, god." She whined wiggling underneath him "you're just so hot and good at kissing." Brooke said "I suppose we could work something out." She said grabbing him from behind the neck and kissing him again.

"I'm glad I know where I stand in this relationship." Lucas said quickly.

"ha ha." Brooke said before kissing him again.

_Alright please review affairs still yet to come but they'll come I have to set it up and I don't really know how I'm going to do that but I hope you will like. Ok review I will try to update very soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, sorry for the lack in updates but I'm just so darn busy with school and rehearsals and stuff so yeah, I should be doing better but I just have the other story and I'm stressed out. I must thank you tremendously for all your reviews and ask you to please keep reviewing, they are the soul of my motivation to write. Ok read and enjoy._

Brooke woke up the next morning and turned over to wake Lucas up, but she saw that he wasn't there. She grabbed her robe and loosely wrapped it around herself and stood up slowly smoothing her hair out a little before groggily walking into the kitchen expecting to see Lucas reading a newspaper or something but he wasn't there. Instead she saw a note on the table from Lucas that said he was out doing errands. Brooke put the note down and walked into her room to change.

Next thing she knew Brooke ended up at Nathan and Haley's apartment, she hadn't called them or really planned this but she thought it would be nice for them to go get breakfast, or since it was approaching lunchtime, lunch together. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds with no answer so she knocked again. She finally heard some scuffling coming from inside.

Nathan opened the door, his hair frazzled and he looked as if he had just woken up, he was wearing sweatpants and no shirt.

"Hi Brooke." He said yawning.

"I see you've kept up with your body building since I last saw you." Brooke said glancing at his chest, her eyes lingering there for a second before moving back up to his face.

"And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he asked her with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well I was coming to see if you and Haley would like to join me for lunch." Brooke said peering inside the apartment to see if Haley was there.

"Oh well Haley's out working and stuff." Nathan said.

"Working on her like first official day here?" Brooke asked him shocked.

"It's a tough business." Nathan shrugged

"Right well, do you still want to go get something to eat? Lucas has ditched me for the day." Brooke said.

"Yeah sure." Nathan said quickly "Let me just go change." He said starting to leave but then he turned around "you can come in." he said to her.

"I was going to anyway." She smiled at him and walked into the apartment and he followed after her.

A few minutes later Nathan walked out of his room dressed and ready to go. Brooke got off the couch.

"Nathan." She laughed looking at his still messed up hair "you can't go out like that." Brooke said reaching her hand up and smoothing out his hair "there now you look normal." Brooke said patting his shoulder before walking ahead of him towards the door.

"You coming?" she asked him noticing that he was still standing frozen at his spot in the living room.

"Uh, yeah." He said snapping out of his trance and going after Brooke.

Lucas was in the mall roaming around when he bumped into Haley.

"Hey." He said surprised to see her.

"Hey yourself." She said stepping back and regaining her balance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Oh well I have to go meet my new assistant manager tomorrow and I wanted to buy a new outfit for meeting him." Haley said like this was an everyday thing "and what are you doing in the mall? Not looking to pick up chicks are you cause you know this is girl central." Haley said jokingly.

"Well I was going to get a hair cut but now that you're here I want to go get something to eat with you, and that doesn't really count as picking up a chick because I don't consider you a girl." Lucas said smiling.

"Uh!" Haley grunted "that is very offensive." She said.

"Aw I'm just kidding." Lucas said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder "you're a very pretty girl." Lucas said.

"Well thanks for that." Haley said nodding her head at him slightly sarcastic.

"So you want to go get some food?" he asked her.

"I suppose my super hot outfit can wait to be purchased." Haley said "so fine." She joked like it was a big burden to go to lunch with Lucas.

"Alright then, let's go." He said.

"Show me the way, I can't find anything in this mall" she said "or town" she added.

Lucas laughed a little "that's ok because you got me." He said turning to his left and walking through the mall with Haley closely behind him.

Brooke and Nathan arrived at a classy and hip restaurant in downtown LA.

"Let me guess, this is your favorite restaurant." Nathan said as he and Brooke were seated at a table.

"Mine yes, Lucas hates it though so I don't actually come here that often." Brooke said unfolding her napkin and putting it in her lap.

"I think it's cool. I mean nothing compared to a sports bar but it's nice." Nathan said

observing his surroundings. "But what really matters is the food." He added.

"Oh it's really good." Brooke said "my favorite is the personal pizza they have this different seasoning that is just so good." Brooke said.

"Alright I'll try that then." Nathan said not even looking at his menu.

"You're not even going to look at anything else on the menu?" she asked him.

"No, I trust your taste." He said.

"Hmm. Ok I'll get it too." Brooke said putting down her menu and smiling at him.

"So Haley's working today, does she work like everyday?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah pretty much." Nathan said.

"Do you wish you could see her more?" Brooke asked him.

"Of course I do, but I mean I see her a lot it's not like she's a ghost." Nathan said.

"Well it's better that way." Brooke said.

"And why is that?" he asked her confused.

"Because the sex is better if you haven't seen each other in awhile." Brooke said like it was obvious.

"Interesting logic." Nathan said laughing a little at Brooke's way of saying such absurd things and making them sound like an everyday phrase.

"But it's true." Brooke said "I just like to be honest."

"That's a good thing, I like people like that." Nathan said "you're the same as you were in high school."

"Ugh." Brooke sighed looking a little bit disgusted.

"What, isn't that a good thing, everyone loved you in high school." Nathan said.

"Whoa, no they didn't." Brooke said quickly "all the girls thought I was a whore and all the guys though I was easy." Brooke said. "I like to think that I've changed a little since high school." Brooke said looking almost sad at the memory of her reputation in high school.

"I meant that your personality is the same, and I didn't think you were easy in high school."

"No offense Nathan but we weren't really that close in high school." Brooke said.

"So it's even better that I didn't think you were easy." He said smiling.

Brooke gave him a look but then dropped it "thanks."

"Brooke, it doesn't matter what other people thought of you then, because you were a great person then and you're an even better one now, and even if all the people in the world didn't like you, you would still have Lucas, Haley… and me." Nathan said staring directly into Brooke's eyes.

"Aw, thanks." Brooke said sort of jokingly putting her hand over her heart "since when have you become such a good motivational speaker?" she asked him smiling and back to her normal self again.

"I like to think I get that from you." Nathan said.

"What?" Brooke said almost laughing.

"You're one of the best motivators that there is and you always have a way of cheering people up." Nathan said.

"I know that's why Lucas calls me cheery, well that and the fact that I used to be a cheerleader." Brooke shrugged.

"Right, so what ever really happened between you and Lucas?" Nathan asked her "I mean I know what happened with like Peyton and Lucas and you but is there a twist in that story?" He asked her.

"Oh well, that's kind of a long story that I kinda don't feel like going into right now, sorry." Brooke said biting her lip.

"Oh no problem." Nathan said.

"I don't want you to think that it's because I don't trust you or whatever, because that's not it at all. I might end up like crying or something if I do though so I'd rather not cause a major scene in my favorite restaurant." Brooke said.

"Would you want to cause a major scene in my apartment?" Nathan asked her.

"Suddenly so interested in the past of Brooke Davis?" Brooke questioned him raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Think of it this way, I'm catching up on everything I've missed for the past three years, and then some. Before junior year we were tight Brooke, you me and Peyton were always together." Nathan said.

"Then you and Peyton started dating and I went after Lucas." Brooke said.

"Point is that we lost our friendship." Nathan said.

"That's true, but to be quite honest you and me we can like go for ten years without seeing each other and when we get back together we're like we've always been, we just sort of click that way." Brooke said pausing for a moment to think about what she had just said "I mean click that way as friends."

"Of course." Nathan quickly jumped into add.

"It's a wonder you and I never hooked up in high school." Brooke said. "Sorry I probably shouldn't have said that but hey I'm just being honest again." Brooke said.

"No I agree with you, we were pretty much the two most popular people in Tree Hill high." Nathan said.

"Don't be modest." Brooke smiled "we definitely were the most popular people."

"Yeah I guess we were." Nathan said leaning back in his chair all cool and collected.

Brooke laughed at the sight of this.

"What?" he asked her looking offended yet maintaining a smile.

"Nothing, you're just so strapping and _hip._" Brooke said using a guy's voice and still laughing.

"Shut up." Nathan said picking up his napkin and throwing it at her.

"You better be glad Haley's not here or she'd tell you its bad table manners to throw your napkin." Brooke said throwing the napkin back at Nathan.

"Haley's just safe." Nathan said.

Brooke gave him an apprehensive look and then said "Nathan, what the hell does that mean?"

"I mean Haley's not going to go do something crazy when she's around other people, even when it comes to her friends, now around me it's a different story." Nathan said.

"Ok ew." Brooke said "and what am I, dangerous?" Brooke asked him.

"You're out there." Nathan said.

"Oh well I must say I'm honored." Brooke said putting her hand over her heart again as if a prince had just proposed to her.

"Right, now back to what I was saying earlier, which you so conveniently avoided, would you like to tell me about your thing with Lucas sometime?" Nathan asked her.

"How about after we finish here, but Nathan please don't tell Lucas because I really do love him but some of the stuff I might say about him that I felt at the time may not be totally love worthy." Brooke said.

"Ok, I won't." Nathan said.

"And that goes for Haley too." Brooke pointed an accusing finger at him "because if you tell her something that I said about Lucas she'll probably tell him since their like best friends or whatever." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Jealous much?" Nathan asked her grinning.

"Of Lucas and Haley, no way." Brooke said "there just best friends, always have been and most likely always will be, but nothing more." Brooke said trying to sound super convincing.

Lucas and Haley had both gotten drinks and pizza and they sat down at one of the green and purple plastic tables in the food court.

"This is nice." Haley said sarcastically.

"It works." Lucas said. "Sorry I couldn't take you to a five star restaurant. I didn't know you had turned into such a diva." Lucas said.

"Did you just use the word diva?" Haley asked him.

"Obviously you have a problem with that because you know it's what you are you just don't want to be associated with that title." Lucas said.

"Oh yeah obviously, you got me there Lucas." Haley said sarcastically before rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Alright I was just saying." Lucas said taking her hint.

"No, I know I was just joking." Haley said taking a sip of her drink "so what's Brooke up today?" Haley asked him moving on to her pizza.

"Um I'm not sure; I left when she was asleep." Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Haley hit him from across the table "she could think you died or something."

"First of all I left her a note, and second of all she would probably call my cell phone

before arranging the funeral." Lucas said.

"People don't always think of the most obvious things when their panicking." Haley said.

"Ok well we don't need to worry about that because, again, I left her a note."

"Right well that's good." Haley said.

"yeah, so what's Nathan doing today?" Lucas fired back at her.

"Sleeping." Haley said.

"Ok now wait a minute, you got all upset at me for not telling Brooke where I was but you just let Nathan sleep?" Lucas asked her.

"No actually I told him last night and he said ok and to let him sleep because he probably would all day long after that boring movie from last night." Haley said.

"Oh, right." Lucas said.

"Right what?" Haley asked him.

"He's right that movie was really boring." Lucas said.

"What is wrong with guys, you really don't understand the beauty of true love, that's forbidden but it overcomes that." Haley said.

"And then the guys dies in the end so it obviously can't overcome everything." Lucas said using his piece of pizza as a sort of conversation piece because he waved it around while he talked.

"Well sure we're all going to die one day, but it did overcome evil people." Haley said.

"Ok, enough titanic talk, lets talk about you." Lucas said.

"What about me?" Haley asked him slightly taken aback.

"Um maybe everything about your singing." Lucas said.

"I've told you all about that in emails." Haley said.

"Oh come on, what was your favorite memory in your career so far?" he asked her.

"Well I love to sing and everything, but honestly New York was not the place for me.

Don't get me wrong I love Nathan but before him all I had was you Lucas, you're my best friend and I really missed you while we were in new York." Haley said.

"Hey I missed you too pal." Lucas said patting her arm playfully.

"I'm glad that Nathan and me and you and Brooke are all together again, things are going to be so much better this way." Haley said "we're all such good friends."

Brooke walked into Nathan's apartment and Nathan shut the door behind her.

"We can go to the living room or whatever." Nathan said.

"Yeah sure." Brooke smiled half-heartedly preparing herself to relive the part of her life that she had so desperately been trying to block out all these years.

Brooke sat down on the couch and Nathan sat down on an arm chair across from her.

"Ok well I guess I'll start umm when Lucas and I started dating." Brooke said "god I feel like I'm in a therapy session, I mean I've never actually been in one before but this is what I would imagine it to feel like." Brooke said.

"Ok." Nathan said vaguely confused.

"Right, umm Lucas and I sort of started dating right after this whole thing with him and Peyton happened. At first we were just hanging out but then we did this thing where I read a book and he went on a date with me and, well after that night things just sort of escalated." Brooke said smiling sort of deviously.

"I gotcha." Nathan nodded.

"Anyways things were going great, or so I thought and I'm sure that every time Lucas kissed me he was thinking of Peyton but whatever, I was starting to fall head over heels in love with him and he was falling in love with someone else at the same time." Brooke said pausing and then continuing in "then Lucas got into that accident and I felt like my life was ending, that if he didn't live I couldn't possibly either. I mean I spent every moment I could in that hospital, all the while Peyton pretending to be there for me even after, as I found out later she had already hooked up with Lucas. Anyway Lucas got out of the hospital and he broke up with me and that was like the suckiest thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I thought I must be so weird or something was very wrong with me but little did I know he broke up with me to be with Peyton. God they didn't even tell me they had been together." Brooke paused feeling the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Brooke?" Nathan said softly after a few seconds of her not saying anything.

"I saw them together through Peyton's little web cam thing and I wanted to kill both of them, my heart had been taken from me and I didn't think I could ever get it back."

Brooke said "Lucas meant everything to me." Brooke said her voice shaky before she felt the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, maybe this was a bad idea." Nathan said.

"No, um it's actually… its good." Brooke said breathily still crying "I'm just going to go to your bathroom for a second." Brooke tried to shield her face from Nathan as she started to walk down the hall, even though she didn't know where the bathroom was.

"Brooke wait." Nathan said and she stopped in her tracks as Nathan walked over.

"God I'm sorry, come here." Nathan said taking her softly and hugging her until she had stopped crying. There was nothing evidently romantic about the hug but Brooke felt that it was just what she needed, and that made her feel guilty because it was exactly what she had wanted.

"Thanks for listening Nathan." Brooke said.

"That's Doctor Scott to you." Nathan said.

"It's just so weird that I'm like with Lucas now and I love him, and I'm friends with Peyton." Brooke said "funny how things turn out so different then you'd ever expect them too." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah it is." Nathan replied.

Haley got home at around five that night and found Nathan in the living room trying to make their TV work. She smiled to herself at how hard he was trying and his efforts were not working. She dropped her purse and kneeled down wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey there." She whispered to him.

"Oh hey." Nathan said still transfixed in getting the TV to function.

Haley took her arms away from him and fell back onto the couch.

"Having trouble with our TV?" she asked him.

"You could say that." Nathan said glancing at Haley.

There was a sort of awkward silence.

"So what did you do today?" Haley asked Nathan.

Nathan thought about this for a moment, he should tell Haley he hung out with Brooke, there was nothing wrong with that but for some reason he felt like there was.

"Pretty much slept, and I got up for awhile to eat." Nathan lied.

"Sounds like fun." Haley said rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked her.

"Um bought a new outfit, some stuff here and there." Haley also lied though she didn't know why.

"Interesting." Nathan said focusing back on the TV.

"I guess." Haley sighed.

Brooke got home to see Lucas sitting in the living room watching a game of basketball.

"Hey you." Brooke said enthusiastically sitting on his lap in the chair.

"Right back at you." Lucas said smiling at the sight of Brooke.

"So mystery man where did you disappear to today?" she asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

"I got a haircut, can't you tell?" he pointed at his head and asked her.

"Ooh, yes I can indeed." Brooke said running her hands through his hair "very nice." She added.

"I think so." Lucas said back.

"And?" she asked him.

"And I got some lunch and came back here." Lucas said "where you were not when I got home and just where have you been?" he asked her.

"I was uh… with… Nathan." Brooke said cautiously but she didn't want to lie to Lucas.

"Oh." Was all Lucas could say because he was thinking how bad it was that he lied to her about Haley and she didn't lie to him about Nathan. None of this lying should be happening and he was very confused as to why it was all so weird.

"We just got lunch and hung out, that's alright isn't it?" Brooke asked him for reassurance.

"Of course, is there a reason why it shouldn't be?" He asked her back now starting to get more curious.

"No I just want to be honest with you." Brooke said "and I want you to be honest with me, like don't hide jealousy or whatever if you have it because I hung out with Nathan."

"I won't, I'm not. We're all good friends and we can all be happy or whatever." Lucas said

"Yeah totally." Brooke said starting to feel stupid about ever worrying about this.

"Yeah." Lucas repeated her as she ducked her head down and planted a kiss on his lips.

_Hm, hm, hm I hope you enjoyed, tell my in a lovely review please, this chapter was all about tension and sorts of foreshadowing I suppose but yeah anyway I will try to update again by the end of the weekend coming up. And on the story the affairs should be in the next couple of chapter I'm not sure how I'm doing them yet so stay tuned._


End file.
